entre el amor y el odio
by La caja de pandora 96
Summary: cuenta la aventuras y desventuras de amor antre los peleadores de batalla bakugan...en mi primer fics sean buenos TToTT
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: ENTER EL AMOR Y EL ODIO

CAPITULO: UN BESO INESPERADO….

Todo era tranquilo en el ciber espacio bakugan Dan, Shun y Marucho se encontraban observando una batalla, que luchaban por el cuarto lugar, aquella batalla era muy intensa ya que ambos peleadores eran muy fuertes. Uno de ellos era un joven de test morena, su cabello eran de color marrón y sus ojos eran del mismo color. El peleador contrincante rea una joven de test blanca, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. La batalla tomo un lugar intensó en el estadio y cundo llego el momento del ataque final, el que definiría cual de los jóvenes de llevaría el cuarto lugar. Ambos jóvenes les dieron las órdenes a sus bakuganes. Aquello ocasionó un impresionante impacto y aquello ocasionó que la joven mujer de callera del lugar.

Dan al ver lo ocurrido, se acercó en dirección de la joven mujer, salvándola de aquella caída y colocándola entre sus brazos

-hooo-dijo la joven mujer sorprendida y las miradas de los jóvenes se chocaron, dejando ver un leve sonrojo por parte de ellos. El la bajo de sus brazos con mucho cuidado

-creo….que no tienes por qué darme las gracias- dijo dan algo nervioso

-ha. Si pero igual creo que debo darte las gracias…..a mi héroe- dijo la joven mujer

-no es nada….no necesito agradecimiento- respondió dan

-pero igual te lo agradeceré-dijo la joven mujer

En ese instante la joven mujer se acercó a Dan, aquellos centímetros se fueron acortando dejando que los jóvenes rosaran sus labios. Pero aquel beso fue tomando un poco de intensidad

Esto ocasiono que los espectadores del estadio exclamara, un fuerte-haaaaaa…-mientras que marucho se sonrojara, mientras que shun solo se diera vuelta dándole la espalda a los jóvenes. Aquel beso fue interrumpido, ya que a ambos les faltaba el aire, la joven mujer parecía feliz mientras que Dan solo expresaba la sorpresa de lo ocurrido.

En todo aquel momento nadie se dio cuenta que en la salida del estadio se encontraba alguien observando aquella escena. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin permiso alguno, con solo un veloz movimiento se seco las lágrimas, pero era inútil aquellas lagrimas no se detendrían

En lo lejos del estadio y detrás de ella en ese momento se escucho una vos que la llamaba

-…runo….-


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO: ENTER EL AMOR Y EL ODIO

CAPITULO: UN BESO INESPERADO….

Todo era tranquilo en el ciber espacio bakugan Dan, Shun y Marucho se encontraban observando una batalla, que luchaban por el cuarto lugar, aquella batalla era muy intensa ya que ambos peleadores eran muy fuertes. Uno de ellos era un joven de test morena, su cabello eran de color marrón y sus ojos eran del mismo color. El peleador contrincante rea una joven de test blanca, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. La batalla tomo un lugar intensó en el estadio y cundo llego el momento del ataque final, el que definiría cual de los jóvenes de llevaría el cuarto lugar. Ambos jóvenes les dieron las órdenes a sus bakuganes. Aquello ocasionó un impresionante impacto y aquello ocasionó que la joven mujer de callera del lugar.

Dan al ver lo ocurrido, se acercó en dirección de la joven mujer, salvándola de aquella caída y colocándola entre sus brazos

-hooo-dijo la joven mujer sorprendida y las miradas de los jóvenes se chocaron, dejando ver un leve sonrojo por parte de ellos. El la bajo de sus brazos con mucho cuidado

-creo….que no tienes por qué darme las gracias- dijo dan algo nervioso

-ha. Si pero igual creo que debo darte las gracias…..a mi héroe- dijo la joven mujer

-no es nada….no necesito agradecimiento- respondió dan

-pero igual te lo agradeceré-dijo la joven mujer

En ese instante la joven mujer se acercó a Dan, aquellos centímetros se fueron acortando dejando que los jóvenes rosaran sus labios. Pero aquel beso fue tomando un poco de intensidad

Esto ocasiono que los espectadores del estadio exclamara, un fuerte-haaaaaa…-mientras que marucho se sonrojara, mientras que shun solo se diera vuelta dándole la espalda a los jóvenes. Aquel beso fue interrumpido, ya que a ambos les faltaba el aire, la joven mujer parecía feliz mientras que Dan solo expresaba la sorpresa de lo ocurrido.

En todo aquel momento nadie se dio cuenta que en la salida del estadio se encontraba alguien observando aquella escena. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin permiso alguno, con solo un veloz movimiento se seco las lágrimas, pero era inútil aquellas lagrimas no se detendrían

En lo lejos del estadio y detrás de ella en ese momento se escucho una vos que la llamaba

-…runo….-


	3. Chapter 3

TITULO: ENTER EL AMOR Y EL ODIO

CAPITULO: UN BESO INESPERADO….

Todo era tranquilo en el ciber espacio bakugan Dan, Shun y Marucho se encontraban observando una batalla, que luchaban por el cuarto lugar, aquella batalla era muy intensa ya que ambos peleadores eran muy fuertes. Uno de ellos era un joven de test morena, su cabello eran de color marrón y sus ojos eran del mismo color. El peleador contrincante rea una joven de test blanca, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro. La batalla tomo un lugar intensó en el estadio y cundo llego el momento del ataque final, el que definiría cual de los jóvenes de llevaría el cuarto lugar. Ambos jóvenes les dieron las órdenes a sus bakuganes. Aquello ocasionó un impresionante impacto y aquello ocasionó que la joven mujer de callera del lugar.

Dan al ver lo ocurrido, se acercó en dirección de la joven mujer, salvándola de aquella caída y colocándola entre sus brazos

-hooo-dijo la joven mujer sorprendida y las miradas de los jóvenes se chocaron, dejando ver un leve sonrojo por parte de ellos. El la bajo de sus brazos con mucho cuidado

-creo….que no tienes por qué darme las gracias- dijo dan algo nervioso

-ha. Si pero igual creo que debo darte las gracias…..a mi héroe- dijo la joven mujer

-no es nada….no necesito agradecimiento- respondió dan

-pero igual te lo agradeceré-dijo la joven mujer

En ese instante la joven mujer se acercó a Dan, aquellos centímetros se fueron acortando dejando que los jóvenes rosaran sus labios. Pero aquel beso fue tomando un poco de intensidad

Esto ocasiono que los espectadores del estadio exclamara, un fuerte-haaaaaa…-mientras que marucho se sonrojara, mientras que shun solo se diera vuelta dándole la espalda a los jóvenes. Aquel beso fue interrumpido, ya que a ambos les faltaba el aire, la joven mujer parecía feliz mientras que Dan solo expresaba la sorpresa de lo ocurrido.

En todo aquel momento nadie se dio cuenta que en la salida del estadio se encontraba alguien observando aquella escena. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin permiso alguno, con solo un veloz movimiento se seco las lágrimas, pero era inútil aquellas lagrimas no se detendrían

En lo lejos del estadio y detrás de ella en ese momento se escucho una vos que la llamaba

-…runo….-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO N 2: VISITAS INESPERADAS…

-RUNO….-dijo un joven a sus espaldas

Era cierto ella era Runo, la joven de cabello celeste, amiga de Dan, Shun y Marucho... y unas de las primeras peleadoras. Ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco con un chaleco de color amarillo, vestido tenía un franja de color rosita en la parte de la cadera con un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás y en los pies, unas pequeñas botas en blanco con detalles en amarillo, su cabello era más largo tanto que le llegaban hasta la cintura y lo ataba de la manera normal….en dos coletas.

Ella se al oír que alguien la llamaba se vio vuelta y vio a sus tres amigos, uno de ellos era su amigo Joshua un chico de test blanca, su cabello era de color negro, sus ojos de color azul, y eran un poco más alto que ella. El tenía puesto un pantalón negro, con una remera de color rojo acompañado de una campera negra llena de abrojos

La otra joven era Alice. Ella tenía puesto un vestido de color violeta un poco más alto de las rodillas, de un lado del vestido estaba abotonado, el vestido también consistía con mangas tres cuartos, en el cuello llevaba un moño en violeta oscuro. El pelo lo llevaba liso y era muy largo con una pequeña coleta y en los pies llevaba unas botas en blanco

El otro joven era amigo de Alice llamado Kevin, joven de test blanca, su cabello era de un color marrón clarito, sus ojos eran de un color violeta oscuros. Tenía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro con una remera negra con un chaleco en color verde. Los tres de acercaron y la peli celeste

-oye…runo ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Joshua – ¿los encontraste?-prosiguió pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la joven

-oye…runo ¿estás bien?-pegunto Alice

-oye runo ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te hicieron algo?..-pegunto Joshua asustado

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta por parte de ella

Kevin, que era un joven de copas palabras, opto por no preguntar y ver por donde venia la joven mujer y vio lo que la joven peli celeste vio a Dan besándose con una joven. Al ver aquella escena se acercó a Alice y en un susurro le dijo lo que había visto. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a runo y Joshua, Alice se acercó al oído de Joshua y se lo dijo lo que Kevin había visto.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Joshua se acercó a runo y el la agarro de los hombros y con furia dijo

-¡por eso es que estas así!-pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte de ella

-dime….runo…es por el?-pregunto Joshua, pero nuevamente nada, ella ya cansada de lo que le decía Joshua se separo de él y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo

-…no es OBIO...- suspiro-SI es por el –exclamo furioso

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras ella se largo a corre dejando a sus amigos al confundido, aquel grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho donde se encontraba Dan con sus amigos, el al escuchar aquella vos se acercó a sus amigos y pregunto

-¿esa era la vos de runo?-pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de los dos jóvenes, Dan empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida siguiendo la vos, y marucho al ver lo que hacia Dan dijo

-oye…espera- dijo marucho pero fue inútil detenerlo, shun pensó que si vio todo seguro lo odiaría de por vida.

Mientras tanto runo enojada con el joven Joshua, que en el momento menos inoportuno, ella lo golpeo una fuerte cachetada, en la mejilla izquierda, mientras se estremecía del dolor, y ella empezó a correr dejando a sus amigos. Y en ese instante Dan seguido de Marucho y Shun ven a Alice en el pasillo donde escucharon la vos de runo.

-¡Alice!-exclamó Marucho. Mientras se abalanzaba sobre la rusa en un afectuoso y un poco asfixiante abrazo.

-hola marucho-respondió con su clásica vos gentil y suave.

-¿Alice?-se atrevió a preguntar Dan. Después de todo hacia, para el al menos y no creía que fuera el único, una eternidad que no sabia nada de la peli naranja.

-hola Dan hace mucho que no los veía-dijo ella. Y hubieran seguido con los saludos de no ser por que alguien, a las espaldas de Alice se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ella.

-Alice ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos? Preguntó Kevin.

-uht…lo siento se me olvido-dijo golpeándose la frente y prosiguió-amigos él es Kevin mi amigo de Rusia

- y él es Joshua "el amigo de Runo "-dijo la peli naranja pero fue interrumpida por Dan que pregunto

- entonces Runo ¿esta aquí?- pregunto Dan

Pero nadie respondió a aquella pregunta, todos ello quedaron en silencio, en un silencio incomodo. Alice iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por el joven Joshua

-si ella esta aquí…pero se fue a ver algo-aquella ultimas palabras tardaron en pronunciar

-…entonces iré a buscarla-respondo dan pero nuevamente lo interrumpió el joven Joshua

- no iré yo-dijo Joshua mientras se iba

- y, a ¿este que le pasa?-pregunto Dan

-pues…no lo se-respondió la peli naranja


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO N 3: LAGRIMAS Y DOLOR…

Mientras tanto la joven peli celeste corría desenfrenadamente, corría para alejarse del dolor. Pero luego se paró en seco y un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza …él era libre de elegir a quien o con quien quiere estar…ella no tenia porque estar llorando por él … no por él no … aquel pensamiento la lleno de valor se apoyó en una pared tratando de tranquilizarse, se secó las lagrimas y respiró hondo. Y al levantar su rostro miró a su amigo Joshua que la miraba de manera extraña, como si su mirada tratará de decirme algo, la peli celeste se acercó a él, a unos cuantos pasos de él, se miraban fijamente, y ella lo abrazó fuerte, como si le dijera tranquilo todo esta bien…no pasa nada… ya pasó…todo esta bien ahora. Al sentir que ella lo abrazó él correspondió al abrazó también.

Luego de momento de un tierno abrazó ellos se separaron, luego ella se acordó lo que le hizo a él

-mmm…lo siento…lo que te hice hace rato…-dijo ella toda roja

Él al recordarlo apoyo su mano en la mejilla izquierda y dijo-mph…no tienes por qué disculparte-dijo él y prosiguió-hay esta tu amiguito-dijo con sarcasmo

-…no le digas hací-respondio

- ¿por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto él

-… yo…no lo defiendo-exclamó ella

-dime… ¿porqué? Tienes que ser siempre la fuerte…-dijo Joshua con tristeza en aquellas palabras

-quieres saber por qué…porque soy así- respondió ella

La conversación se quedó en silencio y empezó la caminata, hasta llegar a su destino, y surgió entre ellos un sonríete marucho

-¡runo! –exclamó Marucho, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

- marucho…es bueno verte –dijo ella mientras correspondía al abrazó

-hola shun ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto ella

-bien…y ¿cómo andas vos?-pregunto él

- bien como siempre-respondió ella

-es bueno saber que estas bien-exclamó él

Ante todo el alboroto de la conversación se olvidaron de alguien, ese alguien era Dan, pero él se hizo notar

-hola runo- exclamó feliz él

Ella iba a responder, pero alguien la interrumpió, ese alguien era un joven, la joven que beso a Dan, la joven de cabellos negro

-dan ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto la joven desconocida. Dan al escuchar aquellas palabras se tenso nadie respondió nada a la pregunta a la joven

-dan te hice una pregunta-exclamo nuevamente la joven

-si…aquí estamos-respondió él, y unos brazos se aferraron a Dan y la joven desconocida al ver a las dos jóvenes paradas en frente

- y ellas ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la joven desconocida

- ellas son mis amigas-respondió dan

- ella –dijo señalando a la peli naranja-es mi amiga Alice-finalizo dan

Ambas jóvenes entrelazaron sus brazos con alegría y ambas jóvenes dijeron con alegría

-es un placer-ambas jóvenes soltaron una risita, pero la joven desconocida pregunto

-disculpa la pregunta…¿él es tu novio?-dijo mientras miraba y señalaba a Kevin, a tal pregunta ambos jóvenes exclamaron

-no…lo somos- dijeron al unísono, sus miradas se chocaron y la apartaron de inmediato dejando en ambos un leve sonrojo

- y… ¿tu eres? –preguntó Alice olvidando lo de hace un momento

- disculpa…mi nombre es Kelly-dijo la joven-pues…si lo parecen dijo graciosamente Dan interrumpió diciendo

-ella es Runo, también es mi amiga-dijo señalando a la peli celeste

-oh, es un gusto-dijo la joven Kelly, pero Runo solo saludo con un simple hola casi sin vida, como si aquellas palabra les quitara el aliento .Kelly a tal reacción, sintió un fuerte escalofríos pasar por su espalda y dijo

-ah, bueno-dijo separándose de la joven peli celeste

-bueno se termino las presentaciones –dijo Marucho y prosiguió-¿que tal si les presento el cyber espacio bakugan?-pregunto Marucho mientras entrelazaba sus manos

-siiii, nos encantaría-dijeron Alice y Runo al unísono, con alegría

-bueno ustedes adelantasen y nosotros luego los alcanzamos-dijo Marucho.

Todos se fueron, un pequeño grupo que consistía en Kevin, Alice, Runo y por ultimo Joshua. El resto que se quedo viendo como se iban consistía en dan, shun, Kelly, y marucho


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO N 4: LA CHARLA

Aquel pequeño grupo que se encontraba en la salida del estadio bakugan. Esperando que uno de ello dijera una palabra, aunque solo fuera solo un pequeño suspiro.

-y, bien que pasa-dijo dan

-espera un momento –dijo marucho y luego continuo-Kelly te molesta que te pida que te retires –pregunto marucho algo nervioso –es que quiero hablar a solas con dan-dijo el pequeño rubio

- no me molesta-respondió ella y luego se retiro del lugar

- y bien que pasa-pregunto dan nuevamente

-dan, es que no se como decírtelo-dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

-deja marucho creo que es mejor que se lo diga yo-dijo shun-dan escucha, lo que pasa es que pensamos que runo sabe lo que paso hace uno momentos-dijo shun sinceramente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto dan algo confundido.

-dan lo que paso hace rato lo del beso con la chica, creo que lo vio runo- respondió shun

-mmm…y ¿que crees que debo hacer?-pregunto dan

- no lo se eso es problema tuyo-dijo shun algo fastidiado

-escucho dan, solo digo que si ella sabe lo que sucedió, no quiero que ella salga lastimada por tu culpa-dijo marucho enojado-¿ lo entendiste?-pregunto marucho

-si lo entendí-respondió dan –y si lo sabe ¿que debo hacer?-pregunto dan

-no lo se, solo has lo que te digo-respondió marucho-ella…. para mi es como una hermana que jamás tuve-dijo marucho

-y para mi también y no quiero que salga lastimada por tu culpa-dijo shun

-esta bien, esta bien ya entendí-dijo dan fastidiado

-¿algo más?- pregunto dan

-mmm… y si ama a otra persona quiero que la dejes que ella sea feliz-dijeron shun y marucho al unísono

-jamás la voy a dejar, ella es mía y nadie la puede tener mas que yo… y si tengo que luchar lo haré sin importar las consecuencias-respondió dan con furia en sus palabras.

-haz lo que quieras…solo quedas advertido dan. Una sola lagrima de runo y las cosas pueden cambiar-dijo marucho. En su voz claramente se notaba que estaba algo fastidiado, por no decir enojado.

Lo que nadie sabia era que la advertencia de marucho no era solo exclusiva para dan, él había notado la mirada molesta de Shun cuando Kelly nombró lo de Alice con su amigo Kevin. Había notado cierta molestia, aunque la verdad era que si su mirada matase el pobre desconocido amigo de ella ya hubiera dejado de existir físicamente.

Y la verdad era que el más joven de los peleadores, muy en el fondo presentía que, quizás la llegada de estos dos jóvenes hiciera abrir los ojos de sus amigos para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaban por sus amigas. Solo rogaba de qué la presencia, inoportuna, de Kelly, no traiga más problemas de los que ya de por si solo había causado la visita de estos chicos.

Dan se retiro dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, él no le importa lo que ellos decía, él jamás la dejaría, jamás se daría por vencido si tenia que luchar con el mismísimo dios con tal de tenerla en sus brazos, no dudaría en hacerlo, y si tenia que pelear con el amigo de ella, tampoco dudaría de hacerlo. Solo esperaba ver cual era la respuesta que le daría el amigo de runo…¡como era que se llamaba? Ah, si, Joshua. Ahora esperaba ver cual era la posición que tomaría Joshua delante de esto. Ante esta "guerra" que acababa de empezar.

Era hora de defender lo que alguna vez fue suyo…solamente suyo…

-¿quienes se creen que son?- dijo Dan con fastidio

- no son nadie… para venir a decirme que tengo o no que hacer-dijo dan ya enojado


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO N 5: LA BATALLA

Miraban todo a su alrededor con asombro y curiosidad. El cyber espacio bakugan era la cosa más sorprendente que habían visto.

Tomadas de las manos, Alice y Runo, corrían por todos los pasillos del cyber espacio como si fueran dos pequeñas niñas en un parque de diversiones, Joshua y Kevin las cuidaban bajo su protectora mirada.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-exclamaron las dos al unísono. Y con suaves movimientos de mano llamaron a todos sus amigos.

Al frente suyo, se alzaba de forma imponente el estadio coliseo que traía más de un recuerdo a unas cuantas personas.

-se parece…-susurró la peli naranja. Runo alcanzó a escucharla, sabía a lo que se refería. Y la verdad era que la arena se parecía mucho, a la que en alguna vez Masquerade y Dan tuvieron su batalla. También pudo notar un pequeño y casi, casi imperceptible alo de tristeza pasar por los achocolatados ojos de la rusa.

-¡vamos Alice hay que ir a ver!-exclamó al tiempo que tiraba con delicadeza del brazo de la nombrada.

-ehm… ¡si!-respondió.

-vamos apúrate-exclamo con alegría. Mientras prácticamente la arrastraba hacia el interior.

Una vez que todos se reunieron, Observaron el desarrollo de una intensa batalla. Esto provoco que más de uno quisiera volver a esos tiempos.

-¿qué dices Alice?, ¿por los viejos tiempos?-preguntó entusiasmada la joven peli celeste

-mmmm… pues no lo se- respondió ella algo preocupada. Los peleadores sabían como era Alice aun entendían que ella tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento Masquerade apareciera e hiciera algún daño, pero para ellos eso fue hace tanto tiempo que no querían que su amiga siga sufriendo a causa de un mal recuerdo.

-si ella no quiere yo puedo ser tu rival-se escucho una vos que desde hacia unos minutos se había vuelto familiar para algunos

Kelly no podía negar que la idea le fascinaba…pelear con unas de las antiguas peleadoras era uno de sus sueños (aparte del de conocer a Dan), y ahora que tenia la oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

-¿o es que acaso ya se te pasó las ganas de pelear?-su vos daba cuenta de que era mucho mas que una pelea lo que estaba por pasar. Y para que negar a runo le encantó la idea…tener una batalla con…_esta _era algo que no podía ignorar.

-que empiece el juego-contestó con vos decidida.

Una vez terminada la batalla en el coliseo otra aún más interesante empezó.

-la batalla entre Kelly Yamamoto-y del lado derecho del coliseo apareció la nombrada- y Runo Misaki-y la dueña del nombre apareció del lado izquierdo-ha comenzado-hablo el presentador.

-¿estás lista?-preguntó Kelly.

-y que esperas para empezar- contesto la haos.

-¡portal abierto!-exclamaron al unísono.

No hay que aclarar que la batalla fue más que reñida. Era el ultimo round, este definía todo, quien quedaba en la gloria y quien su hundía en la derrota total.

-que sea una pelea sin revancha-había dicho Kelly. Estaba segura que esto estaba más que decidido…la victoria seria toda suya. Y que mejor curriculun que vencer a unas de las primeras peleadoras bakugan. Dos peleadoras haos se enfrascaron en una batalla que parecía ser mas que épica, las discusiones y los insultos no paraban de llegar.

Con sus ropas rasgadas y pequeñas heridas en sus cuerpos dejarían todo el orgullo haos en ese último ataque.

Los chicos miraban la batalla que se desarrollaba en frente de ellos, en una mescla de diferentes miradas, Dan de entusiasmo, Marucho, Alice y Joshua con preocupación mientras que Shun y Kevin miraban muy inquietos

El choque entre ambos bakuganes se produjo, y sucedió…una gigantesca nube de polvo y humo se levanto. La onda expansiva golpeo a todos y a todo.

Kevin protegió a Alice cuando la abrazo y la obligó a agacharse. Para cuando esa extraña nube que era claro significado que la pelea había sido muy reñida se desvaneció Joshua recordó unas palabras que Alice le había dicho cuando la batalla había comenzado.

-_esto no me da buena espina Joshua…lo mejor será que estés preparado para cualquier cosa. Después de todo para eso me pediste permiso o no?...recuerda que es mi mejor amiga y que tu eres el encargado de protegerla. _Al recordar esas palabras sonrió, Alice había confiado en él y él no estaba dispuesto a perder el voto de confianza que ella le había dado.

Y allí, desde donde estaba podía verla cuando al fin la nube despareció y pasó…

Se miraban con desafío, la batalla había terminado y los bakuganes regresaron a su estado de esfera. Un empate…de verdad que eso no servía y que además les dejaba en la boca un sabor horrible. Cuando ya no aguantaron más, ni el peso de su propio cuerpo, ni la situación y cayeron al vacío cuando todo ante sus ojos se volvió oscuro…

-¡RUNOO!-exclamó Alice al verla caer. Ella aun seguía siendo abrazada por Kevin. Joshua reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, de un solo salto paso por encima de la pequeña tapia que los separaba y cuando estuvo al frente de ella la alzo en brazos. Y regresó a donde estaba para que Alice la revisara. Ella que ya se había separado de Kevin, corrió para ver a su amiga. La revisó y suspiro con tranquilidad.

-esta bien…solo esta agotada.

-que alivio-susurro marucho-hay una enfermería por aquí creo que lo mejor seria llevarla.

Joshua volvió a alzarla y la llevo por el camino que marucho le indicaba. Cuando pasó al lado de la rusa pudo escuchar clarito un "GRACIAS" por parte de ella, a lo que el respondió con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Luego ella movió la cabeza y con eso se encontró con una escena que lo mejor hubiera sido no presenciar. Dan traía al mejor estilo recién casados a Kelly que por los espasmo que sacudían su cuerpo podía apostar que estaba llorando.

Y eso la entristeció, la situación era confusa y eso que ella no era la implicada directa. Pensó en su amiga y lo triste que de seguro había de estar.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que dan estaba al lado suyo y no lo hizo hasta que Kevin se la dijo.

-Alice te hablan-su vos fue un susurro pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

-ah. Si, lo siento-se acercó a la muchacha que estaba consciente y la revisó. Aunque muy en el fondo no quisiese hacerlo.

-me duele la cabeza-hablo la muchacha.

-de ser de cuando te caíste- habló la peli naranja con sinceridad.

-tienes un hematoma muy grande, lo mejor será que te pongas hielo-recomendó con una sonrisa.

-si, gracias.

En ese momento Alice se levantó y camino derecho hacia la salida siendo seguida de por Joshua.

-iré a ver si runo ya despertó-dijo adivinando los pensamientos de los demás. Y su figura con la de su amigo desapareció


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 6: En la Enfermería**

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería con la ayuda de marucho, la doctora de turno le dijo a Joshua que recostara a Runo en una de las camas vacías. Cuando lo hizo la doctora se dispuso a revisarla y al igual que Alice llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un descanso.

-gracias por traernos hasta aquí-sinceró Joshua al pequeño rubio.

-jejeje. No tienes por qué agradecer. Mejor voy a buscar a Alice conociéndola lo más seguro es que ya venga camino hacia aquí-

Y es pequeño desapareció del otro lado de la puerta. Dejándolo a él con ella.

Alice que dirigía hacia ese lugar vio salir a una mujer de la enfermería.

-mmm. Disculpe no sabe donde queda la enfermería- preguntó.

-si claro es en aquella esquina- respondió la enfermera

-muchas gracias-contesto Alice, dirigiéndose en aquella dirección.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la enfermería Joshua se encontraba sentado en una silla a la par de la camilla donde se encontraba recostada la joven peli celeste, Luego de un momento la joven mencionada se empezó a despertarse.

-mmm…. ¿Que paso?-pregunto ella

El joven se acercó a ella diciendo.

-me alegra que estés bien- dijo el joven Joshua con alegría

-… ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy… ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto la joven aun confundida

-estas en la enfermería, lo que pasa es que te desmayaste y yo te traje aquí-respondió el

-a… muchas gracias- dijo ella agradeciendo al joven

-me alegro que estés bien-volvió a repetir el joven

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte de ella

-que pasa… ¿todo esta bien?-pregunto el joven.

-respiro hondo y dijo –si todo esta bien- respondió ella casi en un suspiro

-no me puedes engañar… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el joven

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto la joven

-si claro… ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el joven Joshua.

-que paso en la batalla… quien gano-dijo ella bajando la mirada a las sabanas.

-bueno la verdad es que…termino en un…un….empate-respondió el algo nervioso.

-que mala suerte y yo que le quería ganar

- no me engañas que me querías preguntar…runo-dijo el joven

-es que…si te lo…digo… tu te enojaras-respondió ella con ternura al pronunciar aquellas palabras

-vamos dime… y si me enojo prometo que no diré nada-propuso el joven Joshua

- esta bien… que vinieron a verme dan o algunos de mis amigos-dijo ella, el al escuchar aquellas palabras se enojo, por el simple hecho de que preguntara por el, si sabia que él la había engañado de la manera mas vil que conocía, él no se merecía llamar un hombre… había engañado a mi amiga, a mi pequeño ángel, aquel Ángel que quería tanto, que prefería guardar en una pequeña caja para poder protegerla del peligro que parecía asecharla de manera alguno.

-suspiro para poder sacar el enojo que tenia muy adentro de su ser y dijo-no… no vinieron, ninguno de ellos estuvo aquí-

-mmm… que pena… -respondió ella con algo de tristeza en aquellas palabras

Él no quería verla así de ese modo, con la tristeza clavada en su ser, detestaba verla llorar, pero de daba mas rabia cuando lo hacia por da culpa de un imbécil, aquel joven del cual ella siempre me hablaba, aquel joven que ayudaba a todas las personas, el realmente no era nada de lo que ella me había contado, la manera en la que me contaba sus historias parecía reflejar una alegrías que siempre me llegaba y me invadía en todo mi ser. El no soportaría verla de nuevo de esa manera, el en este preciso momento tenia que juntar el valor para decirle lo que sentía, que la amaba desde el primer momento que la vio se enamora de ella, por su mirada, la manera en que se enojaba con tal facilidad, en la manera en la que me regaña… amaba todo de su ser, desde la punta de su cabello hasta sus bellos y delicados pies… la amaba

Suspiro muy lentamente y dijo-runo… yo…-y en ese momento su garganta se había secado, sus manos temblaban, su boca no salía las palabras

-dime Joshua ¿que pasa todo esta bien?-pregunto la joven preocupada, el joven se acercó a ella respiro nuevamente y dijo

-runo… yo…te amo-dijo el joven. Él se había acercado demasiado a ella, a unos escasos centímetros y aquellos centímetros se fueron cortando hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se dejaron llevar por el momento, por el sentimiento, por el deseo. En aquel momento la puerta se abrió haciendo aparición una joven de pelo anaranjado, y al ver aquella escena un leve sonrojó apareció un sus mejillas. Los jóvenes al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se separaron y al ver a la joven Alice en ella, se tensaron un poco.

-lo… siento por la interrupción-hablo la joven Alice muy nerviosa, mientras cerraba la puerta con rapidez.

Joshua asustando por lo que había hecho miro a la joven peli celeste, al verla con su mejilla sonrojada por lo que había sucedido, y con impresión pegada en su rostro dijo

-runo… como lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso sin tu permiso-dijo muy nervioso-pero… es que no quiero verte sufrir por un tipo que no te valora, solo quiero verte feliz a mi lado… solo quiero saber lo que piensas… runo-dijo el joven

-yo… y…o… yo-ella estaba mas que confundida las palabras no salía de su boca, su amigo se le había declarado- yo… yo digo… que si… si quiero ser tu novia-respondió la joven, pero ella no entendía la razón por la cual dijo que si… solo quería olvidar el dolor que sentía, no es por venganza, solo quería olvidar, solo te quería olvidar de mi corazón y mente, y yo sé que él me ayudara a olvidar a mi primer amor.

El al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, su alegría era mas que visible la abrazó, con ternura amaba tenerla en sus brazos para poder protegerla de todo mal,-runo… runo prometo que jamás te hare daño alguno… lo prometo-respondió el joven con mucha alegría. Y sus caras se acercaron y lo centímetro se acortaron hasta que sus labios rosaron, y aquel beso poco a poco se fue profundizando, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una joven de cabellos anaranjados muy nerviosa por lo que vio ase unos minutos se encontraba sentada en una silla observando la puerta de aquella habitación, donde se encontraban su mejor amiga y su amigo. En un momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el joven Joshua de lo mas tranquilo con una expresión de nada sucedió aquí, Alice se paro se su silla y se acercó a la puerta pero antes de entrar a la habitación dijo.

-si ella te dio una oportunidad por favor no lo arruines-le dijo a él o mas bien era una amenaza para el, el no respondió solo hizo una señal de aceptación, y la joven entro en la habitación

Vio a su amiga recostada en la camilla, completamente dormida. La ventanilla estaba abierta y la luz solar iluminaba a la joven dormido ella se acercó, se sentó en una silla a la par de la cama agarro la mano de su amiga suspiro y pensó_ solo ruego que cuando se entere de esto dan, no cause muchos problemas a mi amiga, solo eso pido._

Al pasar unas cuantas horas Joshua entro en a la habitación acompañado por el joven Kevin

-era obvio que ambas se durmieran-hablo el joven Kevin

-mmm… si –dijo Joshua 

-yo me llevare a Alice-dijo Kevin, mientras se acercaba a la joven mencionada, la levanto de su silla colocándola entre sus brazos con mucho delicadeza para no despertar a la joven – y tu ¿que harás?-pregunto el joven Kevin.

-nada solo me quedare aquí por esta noche-respondió el joven Joshua

-bueno como quieras- respondió Kevin mientras salía de la habitación con la joven Alice entre sus brazos, aun dormida. De camino a la habitación de Alice, con ayuda de marucho ya que él le dijo que esa era la habitación de la joven. Abrió la puerta y coloca a la joven en su cama con mucho cuidado y dijo en un susurro-_duerme mi bella doncella- _despidiéndose de ella con un hermoso y delicado beso en la mejilla de la joven, el desapareció por la puerta

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la casa de Marucho, ya que su casa era la más grande y espaciosa, todos estaban en la casa del joven mencionado dan, shun, Kelly, marucho, Alice, Kevin, Joshua y runo que le habían dado el alta la enfermera en la mañana. Todos ellos se encontraban a la sala de estar o más bien en el living, sentados en los sillones, todo era un silencio muy tranquilo o más bien aburrido.

-ahhhh… que aburrido que está aquí-al fin hablo la joven peli celeste mientras se apoyaba en las piernas de joven Joshua, el, la acomodo entres sus piernas y le acariciaba los finos y suaves cabellos de la joven peli celeste.

Ante tal acción los ajos de dan observaban a los jóvenes, su mirada expresaba un odio hacia el joven que en estos momentos tenía a su amada entre sus piernas, lo odiaba por el simple hecho que la tenía muy cerca de él, lo con todo su ser lo detestaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Todo observaban a los jóvenes a dan por la manera en que los miraba, como si lo odiara y a ellos (Joshua y runo) por eran tan tiernos verlos en ese momento, pero luego el aire se volvió pesado tanto que era imposible poder respirar esta que alguien interrumpió.

-disculpe amo marucho alguien lo busca- hablo kato

- que pase, dile que pase-respondió marucho

-como usted diga amo-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia para luego retirarse

Luego de un momento alguien apareció en la sala de estar….

-JULIE¡-dijeron ambas peleadoras a ver a su amiga parada en la sala de mientras las recibían con un cálido y asfixiante abrazo a la joven mencionada

- o chicas… me alegro tanto saber que están aquí- dijo julie que no aguantaba las ganas de llorar por ver a sus mejores amigas

Luego de separarse julie miro de manera amenazante a sus amigos, como si quisiera matarlos con la mirada, respiro hondo y luego exclamo con toda su furia

-OYE… POR DEMONIOS NO ME ABISARON QUE LAS CHICAS ESTABAN AQUÍ¡-EXCLAMO julie haciendo que todos se asustaran por la reaccionado su amiga, pero también tenía algo de razón hace mucho que no se veían y ellos no le había avisado a la joven

-lo siento julie por no avisarte es que tuvimos algunos problemas…._algunos por favor eran demasiados lo problemas que tenía como para ponerse a explicar a julie-dijo y pensó dan _

-nada de lo siento… no los voy a perdonar a ninguno- exclamo julie mientras se daba media vuelta para dar la espalda a sus amigos

-vamos julie- dijo Alice tratando de animar a su amiga

-si julie vamos por lo menos ya sabes… así por lo menos hoy tendremos un día divertido-dijo runo al recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior

-si ?... por qué dices eso, que estos tontos no las recibieron bien?-pregunto julie ante el comentario de la peli celeste

Pero nadie respondió, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió el día anterior era algo no muy grato que digamos, pero julie pudo notar las reacciones de los demás jóvenes, como la de dan que parecía algo enojado, su mirada expresaba un odio que ella no comprendía o la de runo que perecía algo de desilusión y tristeza a la vez o la de Alice que tenía una sonrisa algo forzado.

-bueno… mejor cambiemos de temas-hablo por fin la joven Alice- que te parece si te mostramos a nuestros amigos?- pregunto la joven con un poco de entusiasmo

-a…bueno me parece bien- respondió julie

- él es Kevin-dijo Alice mientras señalaba a él joven mencionado.

-es un placer conocerte-dijo Kevin-Alice me ha contado mucho de usted-prosiguió.

-halo…-respondió ella mientras miraba al joven (_por alguna razón siento que el chico gusta de mi amigo…bueno mi instinto jamás me falla…será que Alice…ooo esto es un triángulo de amor…que romántico)_ pensó la joven mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas para tapar su sonrojo y se movía como si bailara el vals. Todos los jóvenes la miraron como si no entendieran la razón de por qué la joven actuaba de esa manera.

-mps…bueno julie- dijo runo mientras se acercaba a julie tratando de ignorar la pequeña actuación de la joven- este es mi amigo Joshua-dijo mientras señalaba al joven. Pero para dan la palabras que dijo la joven no pasaron por alto_ él es mi amigo Joshua_ es como si marcara que él es de su propiedad… el no vale nada pensó dan, mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lado

-es un placer conocerte… runo me ha hablado mucho de usted… coqueta de segunda-dijo de tono burlón

-RUNO… QUE LE DIJISTE A EL SOBRE MI¡-pronunció furiosa julie mientras sacudía a la joven de cabellos celestes

-nada…-dijo la joven mareada-solo lo usual-respondió la peli celeste

-como que nada…. Pues no le parece…-dijo con frustración-…bueno Joshua todo lo que haya dicho esta…!ES TODO MENTIRA¡-respondió nuevamente con frustración.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo n 7°:

Antes que nada debo decir que los peleadores de la batalla bakugan no me pertenecen, solo utilizo su personajes para esta historia

Les doy las gracias a mí querida amiga

**Rosy Misaki:** te doy las gracias por apoyarme y si estás leyendo esto, que seguramente sea que si :P te mando saludos. Firma Nadia-chan

################################################

_Blablablá:_ pensamiento

**Blablablá: recuerdo**

**######################**

**CAPITULO: N 7**_** la pregunta**_

Aquel grito que dio julie, ocasionó que Joshua se asustara

_Realmente no era la persona que le conto runo…. Era…era…era realmente peor de la que ella le conto, como un demonio de vos chillona, que te hacían doler los oídos, y se vestía de marera rara. _Pensó Joshua

Mientras tanto runo se colocó en medio de Joshua y julie- julie… no le grites-iba seguir hablando pero algo le impidió, Joshua la agarró de la cadera gentilmente, haciendo que ella se acercara más a él. El rostro del joven dio directamente en el oído de Runo, él sonrió muy pícaramente.

-oye… runo tu amiga sí que da miedo-le susurró en el oído de la joven. Esto ocasiona que runo se tensará, y un leve pero notable sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la joven

Todo estaban viendo aquella escena, pero cada uno la vio a su modo. Como dan que lo tomo con odio y celos, o julie que su rostro expresaba algo de sorpresa, y a la vez algo de confusión, otros la tomaron con intriga ese sentimiento era presente en el resto de la personas presente en aquella habitación. Runo aun no caía del asombro de lo que ocurrió.

-su…suéltame, por favor Joshua-dijo ella casi en un susurro, sin mirar el rostro del joven

-oh…. Lo siento-respondió el mientras soltaba a la joven.

-¿julie?- pregunto la peli celeste, el rostro de su amiga reflejaba algo de confusión, y su mente parecía pensar en algo.

-…-ella no respondió, estaba tan concentrada en la que pensaba, _acaso runo ya no quería a dan, acaso ella ya no lo amaba o… acaso dan hizo algo para que runo lo dejara de amor (ante tal pensamiento frunció el ceño)_ tendré que averiguar qué es lo que ocurrió para que ella lo dejara de amar.

-julie ¿todo está bien?- pregunto la peli celeste mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba de los hombros

-oh… lo siento en que estaba pensando- respondió la joven mientras miraba a su amiga

-¿tu?... ¿pensando?-pregunto runo incrédula de lo dijo su amiga

-que… es algo malo-dijo julie enojada

-no nada- dijo runo mientras se alejaba de su amiga

-ha…-respondió ella con sarcasmo

-y ¿qué le gustaría que hagamos hoy?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-mmm…-respondieron todos

-ah… ya se-dijo julie con alegría

-bueno… entonces dilo- dijo runo entusiasmada

-hoy abren el nuevo parque de diversiones en la ciudad- dijo julie mientras daba algunos saltitos de alegría

- un parque... ¡qué bien!-exclamaron al unisonó Alice y Runo.

-solo que el parque abrirá a la noche-explicó.

-no me importa, yo quiero ir-dijeron Alice y Runo al unísono. Un fuego las rodeaba dejando notar que si o si irían al parque a la noche. A lo que a todos les rodó una gota al estilo anime.

-e-eestá bien-contestó julie-pero hay al más que quiero hacer.

-¿ehh? Y ¿qué quieres hacer julie?-se atrevió a preguntar Marucho.

-pues verán está ciudad es famosa por sus hermosas playas. Y yo pensaba si podíamos ir…-explicó.

-claro ¿por qué no?-accedió Alice al instante.

-además hace un bonito día para ir a la playa, sería un desperdicio si no lo aprovechamos-acotó Runo con un respuesta afirmativa.

-¡yuuuuuujuuuuuuuu!-exclamó saltando por toda la sala.

-ustedes se apuntan ¿verdad?-preguntó Runo a Joshua y a Kevin.

-claro por qué no- contestó Joshua.

-supongo que sería divertido-dijo Kevin.

-¿ustedes también vendrán?- preguntó Alice a los peleadores.

-claro que si- contestaron Dan y Marucho. Con la compañía del silencioso asentimiento de shun.

-¡y entonces qué esperamos!-exclamaron las tres al unísono con los puño en alto.

-muy bien yo me encargo de lo que almorzaremos- advirtió Alice.

-yo te ayudo-dijo Marucho. Y ambos desaparecieron de camino hacia la cocina.

-¡nosotras nos vamos a preparan mientras tenemos una charla de chicas!-exclamó Julie antes de "secuestrar" a Runo. Y llevarla casi, por no decir que la había llevado a rastras.

Y a los espectadores les rodó una gotita al estilo anime.

-nosotros también- se excusaron Kevin y Joshua antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Después de un rato todos se reunieron en la sala donde estaban hace rato.

Los chicos ya vestían su traje de baño, pues para su suerte estos parecían un short para hombre, las chicas en cambio vestían de diferentes maneras. Julie llevaba puesta una minifalda de jean color azul, una musculosa rosa pastel y un par de sandalias de bajo tacón. Runo en cambio tenía puesto un short blanco bastante corto, o al menos eso pensaban unos cuantos- léase como Dan y Joshua- una remera color celeste bien ajustada a su figura y par de ojotas blancas. Alice vestía un short color celeste con una remera de hombro caído color durazno con una A bordada en color negro y un par de sandalias de color durazno.

Subieron a la limo de Marucho y emprendieron el viaje derechito a la playa. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, muchos esperaron un muladar de gente y pelear por un lugar perfecto. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba vacía, completamente vacía, sin un alma y cuando estaban por preguntar, Marucho se les adelantó respondiendo a esa pregunta sin palabras.

-es la playa privada de mi familia…y es toda para nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiii!-exclamaron todos antes de lanzarse a correr.

Acomodaron un poco las cosas, las sombrillas de playa y unas toallas en donde poder acostarse a disfrutas de la playa.

-grrrrrrr….¡¿podrían ayudarnos, no?!-exclamó Runo al ver a sus amigos-o sea a Joshua y a Kevin- disfrutando del mar y ellas todavía remando con las cosas.

-nahhhh… no te sulfures Runo-chan-hablo Joshua que flotaba en el agua. Cuando de repente ambos se levantaron; Runo se había acercado a la orilla y los observaba extrañada. Alice también se había acercado con la idea de decirles a ambos que si tenían hambre podían ir a comer con los demás, que en el caso de Dan se estaba atragantando con uno de los sándwiches que ella había preparado por comer a su estilo, o sea a lo atragantado o al menos eso creía ella.

Se sintieron observadas de pies a cabeza, y es que se habían quitado la ropa y andaban de bikini. Runo tenía puesto un corpiño de color azul que iba aclarándose de a poco hasta quedar en un bello celeste suave, un culote azul que se podía arruchar de los dos costados. Alice en cambio tenía puesto un corpiño color blanco que tenía bordados en color lila y una especie de tanga que se ataba de ambos lados que era de los mismos colores del corpiño solo que al revés. Esta era lila con bordados en blancos. Y una campera blanca de mangas cortas sin cerrar.

Decir que estaban que babeaban era poco, y solo que no fueron los únicos. Dan se había atragantado cuando vio a Runo en bikini y reprimió, Dios sabe cuánto se tuvo que aguantar el no ir corriendo, cargarla en su hombro y llevarla lo más lejos o al menos lejos de Joshua. Y para que mentir, a Shun le había pasado exactamente lo mismo solo que pudo disimularlo un poco mejor.

Y en tres segundos Joshua y Kevin maquinaron un plan.

-Runo-chan ¿podrías acercarte?-preguntó poniendo cara de inocente. A Runo le dio mala espina pero se acercó y cuando lo hizo….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ok, ya termine el capítulo 7!

Miércoles 23 de enero de 2013.

Nadi-chan!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 8: las cosas cambian.

En el fic anterior:

-¿runo-chan podrías acercarte?

Runo se acercó con un poco de desconfianza en su rostro hacia su novio…

Alice al igual que Runo también se acercó cuando Kevin le hizo unas señas para que se acercara a él. Cuando todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Joshua le salpicó agua a Runo, si hasta se podía decir que la empapó de pies a cabeza. Kevin en cambio fue un poco más inteligente. Cuando Alice estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó del brazo e hizo la fuerza necesaria, que no fue mucha dado que la joven no puso mucha resistencia, y la tiró al agua junto con él.

-¡TÚ GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!-exclamó Runo roja de la ira. Sus ojos aquamarina centellearon del más furioso fuego que ardí dentro de ellos.

-no te sulfures Runo-chan-se mofó Joshua aguantándose las ganas enormes que tenía de reírse.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer el intento de defenderse, una muy pero muy molesta Runo se le tiró encima con ganas de estrangularlo o mejor aún ahogarlo en el mar.

Alice había caído cerca de donde estaba Kevin. Y cuando salió pudo escuchar la suave risa de él inundarle los oídos con la suavidad de una caricia.

-eso fue muy malo de tu parte- dijo para después inflar su mejilla infantilmente.

-lo siento-se disculpó él al pensar que la había hecho enojar.

-ohh. Claro que lo lamentaras-dijo antes de que con sus brazos empujara el agua salada. Para la mala suerte del joven que al tener la boca abierta la mitad se le coló hacía adentro de su cuerpo.

-¡está salada!- exclamó.

-jajajajja. Eso te ganas por chistoso. Creo que es el karma- se burló.

-¿así sí?-dijo antes de echarle a ella también agua con sus manos. Siguieron así uno minutos, Alice y Kevin mojándose, y Runo tratando de ahogar a su amigo que exclamaba por un poco de piedad.

Siguieron así sin saber que desde lo lejos dos pares de ojos miraban con atención la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Dan tuvo el inmenso deseo de terminar con lo que Runo estaba haciendo y asegurarse de que el estorbo no volviera a la vida. Pues sabía que su peli celeste estaría muy lejos de matar a Joshua.

Shun, en cambio pensó en utilizar a Kevin de bolsa de box. Después de todo no le vendría mal un par de ejercicios en los que pongan a prueba su destreza ninja. Total un Kevin más, un Kevin menos nadie lo notaria ¿verdad?

Después de un rato los demás se acercaron y todos trataron de divertirse. Salvo por las miradas para nada amigables que se lanzaban uno cuantos, en rato que pasaron en el mar fue perfecto. Y ya después cada uno se fue a hacer lo que más quería. En el caso de Julie se fue a tomar un poco de sol y trató de arrastrar a las chicas con ellas, cosa que ambas se negaron rotundamente.

Runo le preguntó a Joshua si quería jugar un partido de vóley playero, a lo que él aceptó; también invitaron a Marucho y a Dan. Y los equipos estaban formados. Joshua y Runo contra Marucho y Dan.

El duelo entre dos personas no hacía en ese momento más que empezar.

Alice en cambio había mencionado algo de querer juntar unas caracolas y conchas de mar para llevarse de recuerdo, cosa que casi al instante Kevin se ofreció a ayudarla. Así que ambos emprendieron su búsqueda sin saber que desde lo lejos alguien los observaba.

-mira aquí hay otra-dijo Alice señalando una concha de mar que apenas y sobre salía de la arena.

-es rosa-dijo más para sí misma que para su testigo. Y con cuidado la alzó.

-ten cuidado las de ese color se rompen fácil…

-agghhh…creó que ya aprendí-dijo Alice al ver el pequeño corte en su palma. Pues al alzar la conchita el filo que apenas y se notaba había rosado su palma haciéndole esa herida.

-te dije que tuvieras más cuidado-le reprocho cariñosamente Kevin. Para tomar su mano entre las suyas y examinar el rasguño. Alice de repente enrojeció al ver el rostro de él cerca del suyo así que optó por desviar su achocolatada mirada. Sin saber que desde una distancia, Shun observaba toda la escena sin saber porque en esos momentos tenía unos deseo enormes de ir y partirle el rostro al tarado ese…

¿Seguimos?- pregunto.

-¡sí! Aun son poquitas las que tengo-contestó antes de seguir caminando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El juego había empezado y aunque varios creían que no era más que un simple y sano juego; había unas personas que se miraban y con eso se decían muchas cosas que con hablar no querían decir por tener miedo a hacer algo mucho más estúpido.

"Tú no te mereces sus lágrimas. Las veces que la veía perdida en la inmensidad de su recuerdo…de tú recuerdo y ver como sus ojos de aguaban sin poder evitarlo y como su fuerza volvía cuando creía que ya no aguantaba más en una bella y forzada sonrisa. Tú… tú realmente no te mereces nada de ella, ni siquiera el verte reflejado en color de sus ojos" pensó Joshua mientras le devolvía el saque que Dan había hecho, solo que con un poco más de fuerza.

"¿Y tú quién te crees? Que por pasar unos ratos con ella, la comprendes más que yo…Sabes que cuando está preocupada no hace otra cosa más que limpiar y limpiar o que cuando está nerviosa se sonroja hasta la medula y tartamudea. O que a pesar de que parezca que no se lleva bien con Julie son las mejores amigas… no, no tú no la conoces en absoluto"

Dan aplicó más fuerza al devolver el golpe…solo que calculo mal y tendría que pagar las consecuencias. La pelota había cruzado la red con una velocidad impresionante, como si fuera un jugador de vóley profesional. Solo que en vez de tocar en suelo de arena de la playa, se estrelló de lleno en el rostro de Joshua.

-¡Joshua!-exclamo Runo al ver como él caía al suelo. Al acercársele pudo ver como la nariz había empezado a sangrar.

-mph ¿qué no la pudiste parar niñato?-se mofó Dan divertido.

-¿lo hiciste apropósito Daniel Kuso?!- exclamó Runo. Mientras ayudaba a Joshua a levantarse del piso.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que él no la haya podido detener-contestó con enojo. A él no le iban a echar la culpa porque no fue a propósito… ¿verdad?

-eres un estúpido Daniel Kuso…¡te odio!- exclamó Runo antes de desaparecer con Joshua.

-sí que la regaste dan-le reprocho Marucho antes de seguir por el mismo camino que había hecho segundos antes Runo.

Él simplemente se dejó caer en la arena y con frustración pasó una de su mano en el cabello para revolverlo con violencia. Y al ocultar la mirada con si flequillo castaño no dudo ni en un segundo en preguntarse:

"porque siempre soy en que termina mal parado"

Pensó con amargura Dan, al saber que en estos momentos no era más que el "malo" de la historia y que el lugar que alguna vez ocupó junto a la peli celeste ya no era suyo. Y es que la verdad ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de quedarse en la playa, ni de regresar a casa, ni de ir al parque de diversiones…

-tienes que esforzarte-la vos de Julie, de repente le golpeó la cabeza. Sorprendido levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Julie.

-realmente no sé qué es lo que pasa aquí y tampoco sé si realmente quiero saberlo…solo trata de no arruinarlo, si-caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo.

-el dan que yo conozco no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente- le sonrió y continuo con su camino. Siguiendo a Runo y compañía.

_**Hola chicos como están **_

_**Aquí está el esperado capítulo de entre el amor y el odio…**_

_**n.n**_

_**Bueno pronto subiré el otro capitulo**_

_**Sayonara…**_

_**-dedicado a mi querida hermana mayor… :p**_


End file.
